sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen
Sailor Moon – Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen – letni musical z 1993 roku. W roli głównej bohaterki – Czarodziejki z Księżyca – występuje Anza Ōyama. Musical jest sequelem pierwszego sezonu anime: Sailor Moon, choć pewne elementy fabuły pojawiły się ponownie. Jedynie w tym musicalu i jego wersji Kaiteiban pojawili się Luna i Artemis. Musical został wydany na płytę VHS, DVD i jest dostępny również na Special Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Memorial DVD Box Anza Ooyama Moon Vol. 1. Ścieżka dźwiękowa tego musicalu została wydana na albumie Memorial Album of the Musical. Fabuła musicalu Jakiś czas po pokonaniu Rodziny Czarnego Księżyca Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto i Minako planują wyjazd na wakacje. Sytuacja się zmienia, kiedy pojawia się czterech przystojnych chłopaków. Z wyglądu przypominają wrogów z dawnej bitwy... Koszmar Królestwa Ciemności zaczyna się od nowa. Usagi śni się, że Królestwo Ciemności się odrodziło i pokonało wojowniczki. Następnego dnia Luna rozmawia z Artemisem o śnie dziewczyny, gdyż jej sny zawsze się sprawdzają. W tym samym czasie dziewczyny spotykają się w domu towarowym, aby kupić sobie kostiumy kąpielowe. Nagle pojawia się spóźniona Usagi i opowiada przyjaciółkom swój sen. Dziewczyny jej nie wierzą i myślą że odrabiała lekcje do późna, przez to miała ten dziwny sen. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd pojawia się nauczycielka dziewcząt Haruna Sakurada i chce zabrać dziewczyny nad morze za granicę. Nagle Rei wyczuwa demona, a okazuje się nim być pani Haruna. Fałszywa nauczycielka zebrała kilka demonów i stworzyły grupę o nazwie Manegin. Wojowniczki próbują się przemienić, ale demony rzucają na nie uroki. Z tej opresji dziewczyny w ostatniej chwili uratował Tuxedo Mask. Po tym wydarzeniu Usagi oraz Luna i Artemis przypomnieli sobie historię upadku Księżycowego Królestwa i zakochane pary: Księżniczka Serenity i Książę Endymion, Sailor Mars i Jadeite, Sailor Mercury i Zoisite, Sailor Jupiter i Nephrite oraz Sailor Venus i Kunzite. Niestety Królowa Beryl zawładnęła generałami Księcia Endymiona. Wojowniczki zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać. Nagle podszedł do nich Saito-senpai, w którym podkochiwała się Minako. Umówili się ze sobą na randkę do wesołego miasteczka. Rei postanowiła, że ona, Ami, Mako i Usagi będą ją śledzić. Podczas spaceru Minako zorientowała się, że są śledzeni, a Saito, żeby złagodzić sprawę, zaprosił swoich trzech znajomych z drużyny. Pary poszły do wróżki miłości, natomiast w tym samym czasie Usagi rozmawiała z Mamoru o tym, że marzy by pojechać nad morze. Mamoru obiecał swojej dziewczynie spełnienie jej zachcianki, o ile odrobi prace domowe zadane na wakacje, na co Usagi zareagowała złością. Tymczasem wróżka okazała się być Królową Beryl, a chłopaki generałami. Przeszukali dziewczyny w poszukiwaniu Srebrnego Kryształu. Pojawia się Tuxedo Mask i po chwili walki został porwany przez Królową Beryl. Władczyni mówi wojowniczkom, że jeśli chcą z powrotem Tuxedo, to muszą przyjść do ich Królestwa, nie zapominając o Srebrnym Krysztale. W Punkcie D Królowa Beryl oznajmia swój chytry plan, że kiedy wojowniczki oddadzą jej Srebrny Kryształ, Endymion zostanie jej mężem. Wojowniczki się przemieniają i przychodzą na miejsce. Rozpoczyna się walka.thumb|wojowniczki Beryl chciała zaatakować Sailor Moon, ale Tuxedo Mask zasłonił ją własnym ciałem i tak zginął w jej obronie. Sailor Moon wyjęła Cutie Moon Rod i użyła mocy Srebrnego Kryształu. Atakiem Moon Princess Halation oraz wspomagana mocą Guardian Senshi zabija Beryl, oddając przy tym swoje życie. Potem Sailor Moon się odrodziła. Koniec tego musicalu jest podobny do końca pierwszego sezonu anime z lat 90. z tą różnicą, że Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto i Minako po walce pamiętały wszystko. Obsada *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Anza Ōyama *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Ayako Morino *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Hiroko Nakayama *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Kanoko *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Nana Suzuki *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen – Mizuki Sano *Luna – Tomoko Ishimura *Artemis – Keiji Himeno *Haruna Sakurada/Manegin – Kasumi Hyūga *Królowa Beryl – Yuri Nishina *Jadeite – Susumu Nihashi *Nephrite – Toshikazu Seike *Zoisite – Toshitaka Akita *Kunzite – Yūta Mochizuki *Ensemble – Reiko Kataoka *DD Girls: Hisako Dōbayashi (#1), Yūko Nishi (#2), Mayumi Maikuma (#3) Piosenki # „Mystery sagashi” # „Natsu wo shimashō Vacation” # „Bara no himitsu” # „Waltz ni koi wo nosete” # „Namikimichi no koi” # „Saikyō no Couple gundan” # „Onnanoko no shinsō” # „Sailor War!” # „Yami koso utsukushii” # „La Soldier” Ekipa Występy Ciekawostki * Użyte ataki: Dark Power (Shitennō), Akuryō Taisan, Burning Mandala, Sparkling Wide Pressure, Shine Aqua Illusion, Venus Love-Me Chain, Moon Princess Halation. * Użyte transformacje: Jupiter Power, Make Up (przerwana); Venus Power, Make Up (przerwana); Mercury Star Power, Make Up; Mars Star Power, Make Up; Jupiter Star Power, Make Up; Venus Star Power, Make Up; Moon Crystal Power, Make Up. * Musical trwał około godziny i siedemnastu minut i był najkrótszym musicalem ze wszystkich. es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen en:Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ An Alternate Legend - Dark Kingdom Revival Story de:Sailor Moon - Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen Kategoria:1st Stage